Cooperation
by BrookMctirre
Summary: Cooperation- 1  the act of working or acting together to achieve a common goal or 2   help provided by doing what is asked or required.  Is it possible for the FBI and NCIS to cooperate and discover the reason why one of their own was killed? GEN


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and settings of Bones or NCIS, I just like to play in their worlds.

Summary: Cooperation- 1)the act of working or acting together to achieve a common goal or 2) help provided by doing what is asked or required.

A/N: I like to read crossover stories. One of my favorite crossovers is Bones/NCIS but I dislike how many authors go about it. In my opinion, NCIS would never actually call the Jeffersonian for help. I can think of so many episodes (Sub Rosa, meat puzzle, the one with the exploding grave, the serial killer who killed her husband on the navy base, etc) where, based on their premise, the Jeffersonian would have been called. I think the NCIS team is up to the challenge of solving the case. I don't care if you don't like it. If you disagree with my view, by all means tell me. I love it when people can counter my arguments. If you see any grammar mistakes, please let me know. I've looked it over several times but it's hard to check your own stuff. I'm really interested in whether you think I have the characterizations correct or not. So without further ado, please read the story and I hope you enjoy it.

A/N2: This story takes place between NCIS seasons 6 &7 and somewhere in Bones before Zack was written off. Sorry all you Ziva lovers!

Cooperation by BrookMctirre

Special Agent Seeley Booth was in a hurry; a skeleton had been found in Rock Creek Park with an NCIS badge. He had to arrive at the crime scene before the cowboys of the alphabet soup arrived. When he arrived at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting at her desk typing what appeared to be a report.

"Come on Bones," Booth stated, "we've got a body to claim."

"What's the rush Booth?" questioned Dr. Brennan even as she stood to gather her things.

"It was found with an NCI S badge and I don't want to have to play "who gets jurisdiction" with

NCIS," answer Booth rushing her towards the SUV.

"Why does that matter? If it is a skeleton then they will need my expertise to identify the body," Dr. Brennan said.

"Look Bones, if NCIS has any cause for jurisdiction then they will get it, especially if they get there first. Which is why we have to go," responded Booth as he gestured towards the door.

"Alright, I'm coming. Just let me drop this file off to Angela. I need her to do a facial reconstruction on a Jane Doe," said Bones.

"No time. We have to get jurisdiction. Those cowboys will go to any lengths to get jurisdiction. They even hijacked Air Force 1 right out from under the FBI and Secret Service," replied Booth.

"Booth, it cannot be as bad as you stated. I am sure, once they realize how much the Jeffersonian is needed, we will be able to claim jurisdiction," said Bones.

Booth's fears were justified. By the time they arrived at the crime scene, NCIS had already begun analyzing the crime scene. "What are they doing Booth? They are contaminating the crime scene," cried Bones.

-0-0-0-

"I warned you," replied Booth as they stepped towards the crime scene tape. He pulled out his badge and approached the man who was standing at the edge of the crime scene with a coffee cup in hand. Booth and Bones ducked under the crime scene tape. The man turned and opened his mouth as if to yell but Booth interrupted. "Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan with the Jeffersonian. I have orders from my director to claim the body and you are?"

Before Gibbs could answer a brown haired man yelled out, "Boss, McGee's got something."

"DiNozzo,"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Escort these two off my crime scene."

"With pleasure," answered DiNozzo. "While you might not be the brightest bulbs, I'm sure you can understand simple directions. So take about five steps backwards, duck under the crime scene tape, and get back to the Hoover Building where you came from."

"I'm not from Hoover Building," remarked Bones. "I work at the Jeffersonian Medio-Legal Lab. I'm a forensic anthropologist. I analyze bones for the FBI to determine cause of death."

"DiNozzo," yelled Gibbs. "I thought I told you to get those two off my crime scene!"

"Working on it Boss!"

"Work faster," Gibbs answered.

"On it Boss! You heard the man; off the crime scene."

"Look, DiNozzo was it? I have orders from the FBI to claim the body. In the death of a federal agent FBI has jurisdiction. That body has an NCIS badge, which means this is my crime scene."

"Like you said, that body has an NCIS badge and just in case you can't read our jackets, they say NCIS which means this is our crime scene," DiNozzo answered.

"That body is very badly decomposed," butted in Dr. Brennan. "You will need my expertise to examine the body!"

"I don't know who you are…" started DiNozzo.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm a forensic anthropologist. I work at the Jeffersonian."

"Or what your title is," continued DiNozzo as if he hadn't been interrupted. "This is NCIS jurisdiction."

"Anthony, there is no need to be rude to our guests. They are merely following orders," commented an older gentleman, also in an NCIS jacket. "Now, where is my next guest?"

"Ducky, nice of you to finally join us," stated the man with the coffee.

"So sorry Jethro. Mr. Palmer got us lost again," answered Ducky as he walked towards the skeleton. "And who do we have here?"

"Badge number corresponds to a Special Agent Jacob Miller. Disappeared six ago from DC. NCIS looked into the disappearance but found no leads," answered DiNozzo.

"Miller? I remember him. He reminded me of a fellow I went to Eaton with. His name was MacDonald, very Scottish man and proud of hi…"

"Ducky," interrupted Jethro. "How did he die?"

"Jethro, this man is greatly decomposed. There are no obvious causes of death; I can't tell you anymore until I get him back to autopsy," answered Ducky.

Booth had had enough, "That body is going back to the Jeffersonian. FBI has more resources than NCIS. We will be handling the investigation."

"Seeley, was it?" asked Ducky. At Booth's nod, he continued. "NCIS is more than capable of handling this investigation. I have examined far worse bodies than this. However you and your partner may come with us back to headquarters."

"Ducky," interrupted Jethro, "you do not get to decide jurisdiction."

"Now, now Jethro. We can play nice with these lovely FBI agents. They are merely following orders," said Ducky.

Jethro glared at Ducky but then turned towards Booth. "Fine, you follow my lead." Booth looked Jethro in the eye before nodding his assent.

"Fine…?"

"Gibbs," answered the man.

"Gibbs, we will follow your lead; However, I want the body sent back to the Jeffersonian. The squints can examine any evidence you might find."

Before Gibbs could respond a man with blond hair called him over. "Boss, I think you need to see this."

Gibbs walked toward the man and squatted next to him. "What have you got, McGee?"

"It's a 2 GB SD card;" answered McGee. "A memory chip, Boss. Usually used in cameras. Hopefully, it will contain some clues on here about his death. But Boss that's not the only thing I called you over here for. Look under that bush."

Gibbs separated the leaves and peered under to see a gun. "It appears to be a standard issue service weapon."

"McGee, bag and tag. Get it back to Abby for examination."

"Those should go back to the Jeffersonian. Our lab is more capable of examining the evidence."

"Dr. Brennan," Gibbs said with a glare. "Our forensic scientist is also capable."

"You only have one. My lab has four that will be dedicated to this case not to mention a million dollar lab. We have far better resources than you."

Gibbs looked at her with contempt and said, "I don't care what you have. NCIS can and will handle the evidence."

"Boss," yelled DiNozzo.

"What is it Tony?"

"Ducky's all packed up and escorting the body back to headquarters. I've got sketches and photos. McGee's bagged and tagged the evidence. We're ready to go whenever you are?"

"Good work, Tony. You ride back to the Navy yard with these two."

-0-0-0-

Several hours later the team was gathered in the bullpen. Booth and Brennan were at a couple of desks to the side of the team's desks. Gibbs had been up in the director's office for a while.

"He's sure been up there a long time. They couldn't have been arguing this whole time," said Tony.

"Is that so?" questioned Gibbs.

Tony jumped and looked at Gibbs with wide eyes. "Of course you could have been arguing this whole time. Not that I don't think you could have won the argument but the director can be very persuasive. Not that you aren't persuasive Boss but... shutting up now Boss," Tony finished at Gibbs' glare.

"Been waiting Tony. What have you got?"

"Ducky has positively identified the body as Special Agent Miller. Disappeared four years ago when he was 42. Not married, no kids. Closest relatives are parents, divorced from each other. Mom is a retired school teacher living in Ohio. Dad is a retired Navy officer. No siblings. Shortly before his disappearance, he requested a transfer out of Europe Field Office. He transferred here. Balboa's team looked into the reasons for his transfer. All they could find was he wanted to be closer to his father who moved into an assisted living facility," Tony finished.

"McGee," said Gibbs.

"I pulled his financial records. Nothing suspicious there. Ample savings. No large transfers of money except for when he first moved to DC which I traced to his apartment complex. I requested the evidence from his disappearance be brought to Abby's lab."

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Interview the father. Find out if he has any reasons for his son's disappearances," answered Tony.

"McGee," said Gibbs.

"Go down to Abby's; see if I can get anything off his computer."

"Tony, take him with you," Gibbs said gesturing towards Booth.

Tony stood and gathered his gear. Booth followed suit. Dr. Brennan stood to follow.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Gibbs.

"With my partner," answered Dr. Brennan.

"I don't think so," remarked Gibbs.

"Booth and I have an agreement. Either I go out in the field or I don't help," said Dr. Brennan.

"Fine, you know the way out. Don't let me stop you. We don't need you," responded Gibbs.

"Look, she's my partner. I'll cover for her in the field," said Booth.

"My case, my rules. I will not have someone with no training jeopardize my case," said Gibbs.

"I've been going into the field for years. I can handle myself."

"I don't care. Forget this case or stay but you are not going into the field. DiNozzo!" barked Gibbs. "What are you still doing here?"

"Just leaving Boss," answered Tony heading towards the elevator. Giving a warning glare to Bones, Booth quickly followed Tony.

"Brennan, with me," said Gibbs leading her towards the elevator. Gibbs let the doors close before flicking the emergency stop button.

"You do not question my lead again. I don't care what your agreement is with the FBI. Do I look like FBI? This is my case: you follow my lead. Is that understood?" barked Gibbs.

"You have made you position clear," said Dr. Brennan, though anger clouded her face.

"Good," said Gibbs before flicking the emergency stop button and hitting the button for autopsy. The rest of the ride was made in silence. "What have you got, Duck?" questioned Gibbs as he walked into autopsy.

"Ah, Jethro I was just going to call you. I have examined Special Agent Miller and have found no obvious causes of death. I have sent samples to Abigail. Hopefully she will be able to tell you more."

Gibbs nodded than stated "Entertain her," before walking out the door.

"That man. No sense of manners. Can I offer you some tea, my dear?" asked Ducky.

"No thank you, Ducky. Perhaps I can examine the body if you don't mind?" questioned Dr. Brennan.

"Of course, my dear. You don't mind do you Jacob?"

"Why are you talking to the body? He's dead he can't hear you;" said Dr. Brennan as she examined the bones.

"My dear, if you were dead wouldn't you rather be talked to, as opposed to about?"

"But I'd be dead; I couldn't respond."

"Temperance, one day you may understand. But for now, it is simply something I do."

-0-0-0-

After a short argument, it was settled that Tony would drive. Within the hour they had reached the nursing home. The two men walked to the front desk and showed their badges.

"This is Special Agent DiNozzo; He works with NCIS and I'm Special Agent Booth, FBI. We are here to speak with Lieutenant Jonathon Miller."

"May, I ask what this is concerning?" asked the nurse as she typed the name into her computer.

"We discovered the remains of his son this morning and we would like to express our apologies and ask him a couple of questions," responded Booth.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said the nurse. "There is a note on his file that says his doctor must be contacted before all visits. Let me call him and ask."

"Alright," said DiNozzo. It was several minutes later that a man approached the two.

"Special Agents?"

"Yes sir," said DiNozzo. "My name is Special Agent DiNozzo and this is Special Agent Booth. We are here to inform Lieutenant Miller of his son's death and to ask him a couple of questions."

"I'm Dr. Albert Felger and I'm sorry sir, but I cannot permit you to question Lieutenant Miller. He is in the late stage of Alzheimer's and as such he doesn't respond to outside stimulus; he won't be able to answer your questions. You may see him and inform him of his son's death but don't expect a response." said Dr. Felger.

"I see," said DiNozzo. "If you would lead us to the Lieutenant, it would be much appreciated."

-0-0-0-

"What have you got Abbs?" questioned Gibbs as he walked into the lab.

"You want to know what I don't have Gibbs?" asked Abby but continued without letting him respond, "A Caf-Pow. You want to know why? Because you haven't been to see me. I've been stuck here all alone with only McGee for company."

"Hey," said Tim with a glare.

"What? You are not good company when you go all computer focused on me," Abby exclaimed.

Gibbs just glared at the two of them before asking her again, "What have you got for me?"

Abby sighed before walking over to her computer and clicking on a window. "The serial number on the gun matches the service weapon number of one Special Agent Miller but what is really important is on the SD card. When I plugged it in, I got an encrypted file. After a little bit of work, I was able to crack it. This is what I got," Abby finished and pulled up the file on the plasma.

"A suicide note?" questioned Gibbs.

"Yep," said Abby. "McGee is currently trying to trace the source of the note."

"That all you got?" questioned Gibbs.

"Gibbs. I just got the tissue samples from Ducky. Major Mass Spec is fast but he's not that fast. I've told you a thousand times; science takes time." Gibbs just raised his eyebrows. "Just because you look at me like that doesn't mean that it will be done any faster. Now go! Do whatever it is you do and I will tell you when I've got something. And next time bring me a Caf-Pow."

Gibbs merely pointed to the refrigerator before heading to the elevator.

-0-0-0-

"Well that was a waste," said Tony walking back into the bullpen and depositing his things at his desk with Booth close behind him.

"And why's that DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs, walking back into the bull pen towards his desk.

"Hey Boss. Lieutenant Miller has Alzheimer's. He doesn't respond to anything really. Didn't even respond when we told him his son had died."

"Alright," Gibbs conceded. "Tony take him down to Abby's and review the evidence from six months ago. See if you can find anything that would suggest a suicide."

"Boss?" questioned Tony. "Suicide?"

"What was unclear about that?"

"Nothing, Boss. Not a thing but his dad might explain the why behind suicide. The doctor said that his dad stopped responding about six months ago. That's about the time he disappeared," said Tony.

Gibbs nodded and then looked at him. "Good, take him down to Abby. Find me some evidence."

"I am on it," Tony said. He quickly stood up and led the way to the elevator.

Gibbs watched the doors close before walking to the stairs leading to the director's office. Without knocking, Gibbs strode into the director's office.

"You rang Leon?" asked Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I was just talking with the director of the FBI. It seems neither of us is clear on the jurisdiction of this case. FBI seems to think we can't handle leading this case. I set him straight. Don't prove me wrong. Where are we on the case?" said Vance.

"Preliminary evidence suggests that his death might have been a suicide."

"But?" questioned Vance.

"I'm not going to declare it suicide until I'm absolutely sure."

"Very well. Keep me updated," said Vance but Gibbs had already left the office.

-0-0-0-

Just as Gibbs was sitting down at his deck, his phone rang. As he listened to the person on the other end, a look of anger appeared on his face. He slammed his phone down and glared. He picked the phone back up and called Tony. "Tony, go to the lobby and escort the Jeffersonian people up here. While you are at it, bring me Booth and the doctor, too"

"You got it Boss!" said Tony, walking to the elevator.

"Why did you call your forensic techs?" asked Tony when he had found Booth.

"I didn't!" said Booth looking alarmed.

"Well someone did and the boss is not happy," said Tony as they got into the elevator.

Several minutes later, both teams were gathered in the bullpen. "Why are we here?" questioned Hodgins. "Why didn't we get to work back at the lab?"

"That would be my doing," said Vance approaching the group. "I want this case closed and I want it closed fast. NCIS does not need people questioning whether we can do our jobs or not. FBI and NCIS will continue to work jointly to solve the case." Gibbs glared at Vance but didn't say anything.

"I am not telling Abby," said Tim.

"Well neither am I!" exclaimed Tony.

"I told her last time," argued Tim.

"What is my position, Probie? That would be senior field agent. As such, I get to pick and I pick Ducky," said Tony.

"But," started Tim.

"Are you two finished?" asked Gibbs who was still glaring.

"Yes Boss. McGee here will bring Ms. Montenegro and Dr. Hodgins to Abby's lab and I will escort Dr. Addy and Dr. Saroyan to Ducky's," said Tony before Tim could get a word in edgewise.

"Then what are you still doing here?" asked Gibbs.

"Right this way please," Tony said, gesturing towards the elevator. The ride to Abby's lab was short. McGee, Angela, and Jack stepped off.

"Have fun!" laughed Tony. McGee just glared at him.

"Abby!" Tim shouted above her music. "Abby!" Abby turned and saw the other tow.

"McGee," said Abby. "Please tell me that I have to take DNA from them."

"Umm, not exactly," said Tim.

"Then by all means, tell me why they are in my lab."

"This is Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins from the Jeffersonian. Vance ordered us to work with them," said Tim while cringing.

Abby opened her mouth to respond but was cut off. "What have ya got Abs?" asked Gibbs.

"Gibbs," exclaimed Abby. "I do not need help!"

"I know that, Abbs but Vance ordered them here," placated Gibbs.

"But Gibbs, the last time there was an outsider he destroyed evidence and the time before that he tried to frame Tony for murder and…"

"Abby!" interrupted Gibbs. "McGee will not leave you alone," finished Gibbs with a glare at Tim.

"No Boss," said McGee shaking his head.

"Now that that is cleared up, what have you got?"

Abby glared at Gibbs for a few seconds before gesturing over to the computer screen. "I analyzed the tissue samples Ducky gave me. The alcohol content—it's off the charts. Okay, well maybe not off the charts because it still registers but its like really really high. I also analyzed a couple of hair samples and look," said Abby clicking on another window on the computer.

"He was on antidepressants," said Hodgins. Abby glared at him before turning back to Gibbs.

"He was on antidepressants," said Abby, ignoring his statement. "From the samples, I could tell that he was on them for at least two years."

"And this is important?" questioned Gibbs.

"Well yeah. Mixing alcohol and antidepressants—that's like one of the biggest no no's ever. Every commercial for antidepressants tell you to never mix them. Of course, you wouldn't know because you never watch TV but,"

"Abby!" interrupted Gibbs. "Get to the point."

"Right, the point is, Gibbs, that this combination would have killed him."

"Good work Abbs." Said Gibbs, kissing her forehead.

-0-0-0-

"Hey Duck. Anything new?"

"Ah Jethro, I was just explaining to them about some of our cases but you are not here for that. After reviewing Abby's toxicology report, and review Agent Miller's remains. I have decided to declare Agent Miller's death as an overdose," said Dr. Mallard.

"It's looking more and more like suicide. Looks like this will be an open and shut case," said Tony.

"Never open and shut, Tony…only airtight," said Gibbs

"Right Boss," Tony's phone rang. "DiNozzo..okay I'll tell Gibbs," said Tony before hanging up the phone. "McGee's got something."

-0-0-0-

A quick elevator ride later the teams were gathered in Abby's lab.

"I examined Special Agent Miller's computer. I was able to trace the note back to his computer. I pulled the time and date to when it was written. It was written six months ago," stated McGee.

"That corresponds to his disappearance," said Tony.

"Could anyone have written it on his computer?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss. Which is why," stated McGee quickly before Gibbs could interrupt, "I pulled surveillance tapes."

The teams watched on the video as Special Agent Miller logged on to his computer, typed something short, pulled the SD card from the computer and pocketed it. Then they watched as he shut down the computer.

"I was able to zoom in on the keyboard slightly to follow his typing. It's the suicide note, Boss," said McGee.

Gibbs nodded. "Alright, Ducky are you comfortable declaring his death a suicide."

"Yes, Jethro. Discovering his father's prognosis, the suicide note combined with the alcohol and the usage of antidepressants all point to suicide.

"So we came all this way and you didn't even need us. Typical waste of government resources" complained Hodgins.

The NCIS team just looked at him.

"I want your reports tonight," said Gibbs before heading for the elevator.

"Yes Boss," answered Tim and Tony while moving to sit at their desks.

"Well. I guess we're done here. Tell Gibbs I will email him my report later tonight," said Booth while standing up, the squints following suit.

"Booth," Bones said as they got into the elevator. "That's it? We're done?"

"Well yeah. You saw the evidence," said Booth, giving her a questioning glance.

"They didn't even need us. Their medical examiner didn't even need my help to analyze the bones. I don't understand why we were called here."

"Bones, I don't get it either but when my boss tells me I have to go somewhere, I go. But we solved the case, and both of us are happy," said Booth.

"Booth," said Bones. "How can you be happy? You didn't do anything."

"Bones, one day you will learn the joys of not having to do the paperwork. Until then, let's go. I have dinner with Parker tonight and I'd really like to be able to get there in time."

"But Booth," started Brennan.

"Bones, sometimes we have to let other people solve the cases. It was their family that was taken apart, not ours. We did our jobs. We supported their investigation. Now, it's over. There's nothing more that we can do except come back tomorrow and bring peace to another family, one that NCIS can't."

-0-0-0-

Later that night, both teams were gathered in their respective places.

"To being appreciated," said Hodgins, toasting his team.

"To kicking the FBI and those Jeffersonian people back to their places," said Tony, grinning at his team.


End file.
